SSE:BAW: Aiden
This article is about Aiden’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Smash Bros. spin-off game, Super Smash Extreme: Battle Across Worlds. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Aiden, the loner with pyrokinetic power, blazes a trail onto the battle ground! Aiden has all kinds of abilities centered around his pyrokinesis. Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Aiden takes 6% less damage from enemy fire attacks due to his fire immunity ability. Aiden's neutral special is a small projectile attack; it goes straight forwards and flies very fast. Aiden's side special is a ranged explosive attack; the point of origin for the attack will get farther from Aiden the longer the button is held. Aiden's up special, Heat Flight, allows him to fly for a long period of time at the expense of dealing no damage. Aiden's down special, Temperature Spike, has Aiden raising the temperature of the area around him; the higher temperatures cause damage to opponents near Aiden but does not cause them to flinch. Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Executes two punches followed by a spinning kick. 2%, 2%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Raises his hand, a column of flame erupting from the ground in front of him as he does so. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Conjures a small flame on the ground in front of him. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Punches forwards, his fist on fire. 7% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Executes a flaming uppercut. 17-22% ◾Forward - Thrusts his hand forwards, pointing at the ground, and summons a small explosion on the ground where he is pointing. The size of the explosion increases with the charge. 19-24% ◾Down - Thrusts his hands out to both sides, large flames blasting out from each hand. 21-24% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Performs a drop kick. 9% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Waves a hand above him, flames trailing behind. 8% ◾Down aerial - Stomps downwards, an explosion coming from his foot. 9% ◾Neutral aerial - Spins around with his arms extended, small flames coming from his hands. 7% ◾Forward aerial – Thrusts both hands forwards, flames coming from them. 9% ◾Back aerial - Lies down in midair and spins around while flames completely engulf his body, transforming him into a flaming torpedo. 10% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Delivers a flaming punch to the victim. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Hurls the opponent away and then barrages them with fire balls. 10% ◾Back Throw- Teleports behind them and then slams them away. 7% ◾Down Throw- Pins the opponent down and pools lava around them. 8% ◾Up Throw- Delivers a flaming uppercut. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Fire Ball ◾Side Special- Explosion Shot ◾Up Special- Heat Flight ◾Down Special- Temperature Spike ◾Final Smash- Solar Flare Skins/Costumes Note: The name of the skin pertains to the color of X Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Taunts Side Taunt: Raises his and conjures a sphere of light. Up Taunt: Vanishes in a puff of smoke and then returns to his position immediately. Down Taunt: Takes out a piece of bread, toasts it in his hand, and then takes a bite of it. Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Aiden conjures a flame to his hand, snuffs it out by making a fist, and then pumps that fist in the air. Victory Animation #2: Aiden hovers above the ground and then gradually lands. Victory Animation #3: Aiden conjures two flames, one in each hand, and gets into a battle-ready stance. Victory Animation #4: Aiden smiles and vanishes with a puff of smoke. *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #1: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #2: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #3: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #1: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #2: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations Aiden claps for the winner. Entrance Aiden Dizzy Blast K.O. Aiden says, 'Next time...' Star K.O. Aiden shouts, 'Not like this!' Idle Animation Aiden gets out a sketchbook and sketches something; Aiden scratches the back of his head. Crowd Fanfare Aiden! Aiden! Aiden! K.O. Celebration Aiden says, 'I showed them!' Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Boxing Ring Alias Category:Characters